


When We Fuck

by hazzasdxck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzasdxck/pseuds/hazzasdxck
Summary: Harry and Louis decide to have a little rump after Harrys concert.OrHotel sex





	When We Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing on ao3 and I can't say I'm a fan but I don't hate it either. Anyway enjoy my filthy mind. I mean I edited but.. you can never know.

Could the night get any better? The show was fantastic, the fans were happy and Louis was attached to Harry's arm. Honestly, the night could only get better.

"Love, what's on for tonight?" Louis asked once they made it past the hotel room door.

Harry shrugged, peeling off the white tee he'd put on after the show. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to his boyfriend. His teeth showed through a huge grin and his green eyes shone with playfulness.

"What do you want to do?"

Louis smirked and his blue eyes lit up with mischief. He strolled up to Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Wanna do you." Louis whispered into Harry's ear holding a little giggle back.

Harry smiled wide and placed his hands on Louis hips. He kissed the junction of Louis' neck and shoulder and trailed kisses up to the spot behind his ear. Harry nipped at the skin for a moment then pulled back.

"That was worse than anything I'd say." He laughed watching Louis' lax face gain focus.

"Shut up and kiss me you fool." Louis whispered, keen on keeping the atmosphere going.

Harry snickered but obliged, going in to kiss Louis. Their open mouths met and Harry happily added tongue to the equation. He licked into Louis' mouth and let his hands wonder down to the globes of Louis' ass.

"Come on get this off." He pleaded, tugging at Louis' jeans and pulling back once again.

They both rid themselves of clothes and migrated to the bed. The bed that had mirrors behind it's head board.

"Did Jeff book you a sex hotel?" Louis asked, allowing Harry to ravish his neck with his tongue.

"Don't talk about Jeff right now, Lou." Harry groaned. He sat up and reached into the side table for the bottle of lube he stashed there earlier.

Louis rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed, "somebody knew they were getting lucky tonight."

Harry looked at him shyly and opened the bottle, "can I top tonight? Wanna feel you around me."

Louis moaned at that and widened his legs. He loves Harry, he does, but they both know bottoming is not his thing. It takes ages for him to climax when he bottoms but he'll never deny Harry a chance to top just because it takes Louis forever to bust a nut when he bottoms. Years of being with Harry have really opened his eyes and taught him valuable things.

"Yeah baby, 'm all yours." Harry smiles and puts down the lube bottle. He dropped down onto the bed and propped up Louis' legs.

Louis' breath hitched when Harry first licks him, that's how it always goes. A slick, strong tongue just lapping at his hole has Louis feeling some type of way. His fingers make their way into Harry's hair as Harry works his tongue in, moaning along with Louis. Harry licks up to Louis' balls, sucks one into his mouth then leans up again, to peck Louis mouth.

"I love you so much." Harry tells him then picks up the lube.

Louis watched as Harry spilt the lube onto three of his fingers and position them at his entrance. He looked up into Harry's eyes as he pushed one in. Well while he used one to circle his rim.

"Don't tease me you oaf." Louis lazily moaned, pleased when the finger finally breached him.

His mouth hung open, no sound coming out as Harry stroked along his walls. It was a stretch, even though it was only one finger, as it had been a while since Louis bottomed. Harry leaned down to take Louis' cock into his mouth adding to Louis' pleasure tenfold.

"Fucking please." Louis whined arching into the feeling of both a finger in him and Harry's mouth on him.

Harry pulled off after a while pleases to see Louis writhing in pleasure. He then and another finger, eager to see Louis reaction.

"Fucking gorgeous." He lowly said watching Louis contort his body from his loving assault.

They'd gotten up to three fingers shortly and Louis insisted he was ready. Harry slicked himself up and situated himself, waiting for Louis' cue.

"Come on H, get in me." Louis impatiently demanded, leaning up on his elbows so he could watch Harry start to thrust in.

Harry's breath hitched as he knee walked farther up the bed to place his tip at Louis' entrance. The two met eyes and Harry started to slowly push in. Half way in Louis had to squeeze his eyes shut and bring his fist up to bite on.

Harry stopped and removed his hands from Louis' waist and placed them on Louis' neck, "okay love?"

Louis nodded jerkily and opened his eyes, they met Harry's and urged him to keep going. Soon Harry was in to the hilt and Louis was feeling it everywhere. He was so full and it was overwhelming. Harry leaned up and placed a kiss to Louis' lips and his hands sunk into the mattress beside Louis' head.

"Move Haz," Louis whimpered, wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around Harry's neck, "make it good love."

Harry chuckled and started up a steady rhythm. He shifted a couple of times, determined to find Louis' sweet spot. He knew he'd found it when Louis arched his back and shouted out in ecstacy. His hole tightened around Harry, prompting him to moan in tandem.

"Let me ride you." Louis said after another minute. Harry happily obliged and the two switched positions.

Louis straddled Harry and looked up into the mirror behind the headboard. His hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat and his eyes were glassy. His neck and chest shone with a sheen of sweat. He couldn't help but smile a bit as he looked back at Harry, he was the reason Louis looked so disheveled. He leaned down and locked lips with Harry and then quickly set about getting Harry's cock back inside him.

"Fucccck." Harry exclaimed grasping Louis' hips tightly. Those bear paws of his would definitely leave pretty red bruises.

Louis started rocking back and forth on Harry's cock, finding his prostate once again. He threw his head back on a groan as Harry reached up to fondle his nipples. Louis clenched up as Harry had his way with him and soon Harry was crying out.

"I'm gonna come Louis." Harry gasped thrusting up to meet Louis' thrust.

Louis redoubled his efforts and started stroking himself. Soon Harry's deep voice broke from the little 'uh uh uh's he was unconsciously making to a long drawn out call of Louis' name as he fell over the edge and came. He thrusted up hard into Louis, holding him down as he released strand after strand of come into his boyfriend. Louis brought his hands down to Harry's stomach and thrusted up and down a couple more times, helping Harry ride out his high, before he lifted off completely.

Louis jacked off over Harry's mouth for another minute or two before he two released with a groan of Harry's name. He shot come over Harry's lips and cheek, admiring the image it made. When Louis' lake dried up, Harry smiled up at him and happily wiped off the come from his face and lick it off his fingers.

"You're a piece of work." Louis chuckled falling over to lay beside Harry.

They cuddled up after quickly rinsing off and immediately fell alseep. The concert was good, the after concert sex was better.


End file.
